Memories are used in networks to enable rapid data transfer from one or more data sources to any of a plurality of destinations, oftentimes in switching devices. FIG. 1 shows a conventional multiport memory architecture 10 comprising a memory array 20, ports 30-37, first-in-first-out memory (FIFO) buffers 40-47 and multiplexer 54. Each of ports 30-37 receives serial data from a network (e.g., an Ethernet device) and converts it into m-bit wide parallel data. In one example, m is 8. This m-bit wide parallel data is temporarily placed in a corresponding FIFO buffer 40-47, which also functions as a time domain change buffer, before it is stored in memory array 20. Memory array 20 has a write port 22 and a read port 24, through which data is transferred to and from storage elements in the array 20, respectively. Each of FIFO buffers 40-47 can interact independently with memory array 20 due to the write bus 50 and the read bus 52 surrounding memory array 20. Each FIFO buffer 40-47 is also configured to convert serial data to parallel data; in one example, it converts byte serial data to byte parallel data. Since each FIFO buffer 40-47 has its own dedicated write bus to memory 20, write bus 50 is from (m*n) to (8m*n) bits wide, thereby accommodating each of the m*n-bit wide busses enabling one of buffers 40-47 to communicate with memory array 20. Since memory input port 22 is also m*n bits wide, multiplexer 50 selects one of the dedicated FIFO-to-memory write busses for writing data from the FIFO into memory 20. Read bus 52 outputs m*n-bit wide data from memory 20 to all of FIFO buffers 40-47. A multi-bit control signal communicated to all of FIFO buffers 40-47 determines which of FIFO buffers 40-47 writes data into its memory cells for subsequent external transmission through a corresponding port 30-37.
Ports 30-37 typically operate at network speeds; e.g., at or about 1 GHz. However, memory array 20 typically operates at a significantly slower speed; e.g., 100-200 MHz. Consequently, the architecture 10 requires FIFO buffers to temporarily store the data that is going into or coming out of memory array 20. However, FIFO buffers 40-47 are typically located close to ports 30-37, which limits the effective operational rate of FIFO buffers 40-47 and memory array 20 due to the loading requirements of busses 50 and 52 (e.g., the current and/or voltage needed to overcome or control the inherent capacitance[s], resistance[s] and/or impedance of busses 50 and 52). Thus, to improve throughput using the architecture of FIG. 1, one must either increase memory speed or bandwidth (i.e., the width of the busses carrying data to and from memory array 20).
There are physical limits to the maximum throughput of architecture 10, however. Memory can only go so fast in any given process technology, and increasing the width of the memory limits its speed due to internal loading of the memory's control signals. Increasing the external width of a memory causes increased die area and die cost. In the example of FIG. 1, when all ports 30-37 operate at 1 Gbit/second and m is 8, the 8-bit bytes of data are received by FIFOs 40-47 at a rate of 125 MHz. The data is full duplex, thereby requiring 8 bits of data to be processed in each direction at a rate of 125 MHz for every port. As a result, memory 20 must be able to process (8 ports*8 bits*2 directions)=128 bits of data per cycle at a 125 MHz rate. In a 24-port architecture, memory 20 must be able to process 384 bits of data at rate of 125 MHz. Since limits on memory speed and/or memory bus dimensions (width and/or length) limit the throughput of the standard memory array 20, alternative approaches are desired.
A need therefore exists to increase the operational speed of multiport memories to keep up with ever-increasing demands for increased network speeds and high network switching flexibility.